Hide and Seek!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: Hide and Seek... A game played by little kids but is it only for little kids? How does this even relate to May and Drew? Well, you'll have to find out... Birthday One-Shot for 'AdorableSkitty! Hope you had a great day, Rose! :) ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!


**Me: Hey, guys! This is a fanfic for one of my awesome best friends, 'AdorableSkitty!' HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROSE! I hope you have a great day today! :) Go check out her stuff people, she has a great collection of cute stories! :)**

**May: Hi, Rose! Remember me!**

**Drew: Really, May? Really?**

**May: What is it?**

**Me: Haha, May is to innocent and naïve to understand you, Drew!**

**Drew: ... (Glare)**

**Me: Hey, May! Mind doing the Disclaimer for me?**

**May: Sure! ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"Gotcha!" A green-haired, green-eyed guy said as he encircled his arms around a giggling brunette with sapphire blue eyes.

"Hahaha! No fair, Drew!" The brunette said laughing as she squirmed in his hold. Drew smirked and tighten his grip around her, not letting her escape. "Drew, come on! Let go of me!"

"Hmm, let me think about it... No," Drew said an his smirk widen.

_'I've never seen Drew act like this. I'm glad he's more open now.'_

You may probably be asking what has happen here, well It started just a few months ago.

Drew and Masquerain were travelling together towards the next city, where there was going to be a contest held. Drew had been practicing for the contest and since his Roselia was too tired; he returned her and took out Masquerain, who was now flying above his head looking at the scenery.

"Hey, Masquerain. See something?" Drew called as he stopped for a moment to look at his pokemon who was flying all around a tree. Hearing his mater call, he stopped and turned to face him. Noticing, Drew's perked eyebrow, he flew towards a berry that was hidden behind some leaves and took it out. Masquerain flew towards Drew with the berry held firm, reaching him, he dropped the berry making Drew catch it.

Drew looked at his pokemon who was giving him a curious look. "As soon as we reach the city, and get a hotel room, I'll give you some food, okay?" Drew said and Masquerain flew happily around his head.

Drew put the berry in his backpack which he had begun to use, since he needed to carry more stuff around and his pockets couldn't help him anymore. He looked up and noticed a certain brunette looking at them both with a smile. When she noticed he saw her, she waved at him and giggled before taking off farther ahead of him with her Beautifly close to her.

Drew raised his eyebrows at where she had taken off in questioned and looked at his Masquerain before following after her to see what she was up to.

When they got there they saw May looking at her Beautifly flying around with a Butterfree. Masquerain made a noise before he took off and flew in front of Beautifly and send the Butterfree a Silver-Wind. The Butterfree made a shock noise before he flew off and left Masquerain and Beautifly alone.

"Drew! Why did you Masquerain attack that poor Butterfree!" May asked mad as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the green-haired coordinator.

"Masquerain felt threaten so he defended what he thought he needed to," Drew said and May tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh? What?" May asked staring at him curiously.

"I already told you. So, what was that about you running off?" Drew asked.

"I was making my way to the city!" May said excitedly.

"That doesn't answer m-" Drew starts to say but gets cut off.

"Oh Sorry, Drew but I got to go! Later!" May said as she once again took of with Beautifly close behind her.

* * *

It had been two weeks after the contest had been, where Drew had managed to win against May in the last round by just a few points. They had both left and trained harder for the next one.

Drew had noticed that, when he was going to some place, he found May in the middle of the forest. And when he saw her she would wave, giggle and take off. He would usually go after her to see what was up but she never gave a response about why she did that. He noticed it had been happening more and more times and to say the truth he liked it.

They would talk about different topics after he had found her and they once went to a restaurant to eat lunch together after he caught her yet again.

He had learned that she had been travelling alone and had felt lonely, so without getting an answer from her as to why she did that when ever they traveled. He could deduce that she did it to not feel lonely and have company, so he let her be and continued chasing her when needed.

As days two more weeks pass Drew started to notice something, this meetings had become like a game. A hide and seek game. He would find her when travelling and she would take off to not get caught but he always managed to find her and she would get caught in the end, not that either of them minded. This new meetings had made them get to know each other better and be closer than ever.

As the game continued, they both noticed the changes that were happening to them. They would blush more, send secret glance, and would stick as close as possible to one another. People around them had noticed and made comments about it but May and Drew denied them but as they continued meeting, it got harder and harder for them to deny it and they both knew it.

The meetings continued and the feelings grew stronger and stronger. That is until one day, Drew had been travelling to the next city to see May perform on the contest, he already had his five ribbons and May needed just one to enter the Grand Festival and she had been training hard to achieve it and win this contest.

As he continued down the road he kept his eyes wonder around for any sign of her when he found her and saw her took of, he grind and went after her.

Once he got close to her, he reached his arms out towards her.

"Gotcha!" Drew said as he encircled his arms around a giggling brunette with sapphire blue eyes.

"Hahaha! No fair, Drew!" The brunette said laughing as she squirmed in his hold. Drew smirked and tighten his grip around her, not letting her escape. "Drew, come on! Let go of me!"

"Hmm, let me think about it... No," Drew said an his smirk widen.

_'I've never seen Drew act like this. I'm glad he's more open now.'_ May thought with a smile as she looked up to him to see him looking at her with fondness.

Drew brought her up but didn't let go of her, May giggled and rested against him. She sign and once again look up at him.

"You'll see my contest, right?" May asked hopefully as she looked at him. Drew's smirk turned into a soft rare smile.

"Of course," Drew said and brought her neared to him, she snuggled up to him blushing.

"Hey, Drew?" May questioned not lifting her gaze.

"Hmm?"

"What are we?" May asked with a dark blush on her cheek. He looked at her shocked as a small blush also dusted his cheek.

"Um, well... we're rivals, friends..." Drew trailed of as he looked to the other side not able to meet her curious gaze.

"What about something more?" May asked in a whisper just loud enough for him to hear it, she dropped her gaze to the ground not believing she said that.

Drew smirked getting some confidence. "That is for me to know and for you to find out?" He said teasingly as he placed a soft kiss on her lips before he gave her a rose. "Do you still need time to find out?"

May laughed and leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and continued walking to the next town. They couldn't believe this all happened because of a hide and seek game.

* * *

**Me: Um, Okay! So, I just got this random idea and this scenes happening in my mind and I thought why not? They seem cute enough, well, I'm not sure how I did so please, leave a review and tell me.**

**May: Hmm, it's okay, I guess.**

**Me: Yeah, well anyway, I hoped you liked it Rose! And I also hope you have a great birthday, love you girly! Keep up being awesome and hope you feel as special as you are on your awesome day! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROSE! :)**

**May: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
